


I Love You, Always You

by Olive_Kacey_Fairfox



Series: Roommates [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Broken Alec, Broken Magnus, Don't worry Ivy breaks her nose!, Even though they've both known it for years!, F/F, It doesn't last long at all!, M/M, Magnus moves out for a short period of time!, Short Break Up, Smut scene near the ending!, Things work out in the End!, Two Idiots in Love!, bitch camille, first I love yous, fluff!, worried siblings!, you've been warned!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_Kacey_Fairfox/pseuds/Olive_Kacey_Fairfox
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been happier then they've ever been, finally free to be together, no longer are they playing stupid! Not Only that but Izzy has been living with them, Alec had the love of his life and his sister.Until Camilla Bellecourt makes an appearance and suddenly, Alec doesn't have the love of his life anymore.In other words a misunderstanding leads to a break up that leads to a hot make up.





	I Love You, Always You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I became inspired to write this although I was crying through out the majority of it. Again, I wasn't sure about leaving the sex scene in but after I got some good reviews about the first one I decided that I was going to go ahead and post this with the original plotline. I decided I wasn't going to write a new ending that didn't involve a sex scene. 
> 
> So please, leave your comments on the story below! (Please keep them nice guys, I'd be very grateful.) Much Love!

“Morning,” when Alec opened his eyes he was met with one of his favorite sights in the world, his boyfriend laying on his stomach, his hands flat on Alec’s chest and his chin resting on his hands. A sliver of light broke through the curtains and gleamed across Magnus’s skin and his yellow green eyes shined with happiness. Lazy mornings, like this, with Magnus smiling at him lovingly and the Chairman curled up at their feet was Alec’s favorite. When he could simply be with the man he loved. Mornings like this Alec had to filter his words more thoroughly because his heart screams at him to tell Magnus how much he loves him. They haven’t said it yet. He wants to, more than anything he wants to but he doesn’t want to move too fast and scare Magnus away.

“Morning” Alec smiled and ran his thumb across his boyfriend’s cheekbone adoringly, Magnus hummed in content and let his eyes slip closed “I don’t want to get out of bed..” 

Alec felt his smile grow in size “I know but sadly, we both have work today.”

Magnus groaned like a child who had been scorned and hid his face in his hands “noooooooo, Aleccccc I don't wanna go.” Even with his small seemingly childish whine Alec adored him, he could be covered in sweat with sickly yellow skin and Alec would still love him more than life itself. 

He had to take a deep breath before replying, his heart growing in size and screaming, just say it! God he wanted too, he wanted to express just how much Magnus Bane meant to him but he knew he couldn’t and that thought physically hurt. Although it hurt a lot less than it did when he knew that he couldn’t say it because Magnus wasn’t his. “At least we can come home and go straight to cuddling.”

Magnus lifted his face to Alec with a raised eyebrow “How quickly you seem to forget dear.” 

“Forget what?” For a moment he was dumbfounded, completely confused as to what he was supposedly forgetting and then his memories of the previous night came flying back to him. Why had he promised to go out with Ivy, Jace, and Ivy tonight?! He wasn’t up to this group date, he hated clubs they were too loud and too stuffy for him. When he thought back over the events of the night he couldn’t remember how they had wrangled him into agreeing, he remembered Izzy asking, he remembered saying no, he remember Izzy sending Jace to ask, he remembered saying no to Jace as well. Then he remembered Izzy and Jace talking his innocent and shy best friend into asking, her sky blue eyes picking up on the Lightwood puppy dog eyes almost perfectly. 

He groaned. 

Magnus chuckled and stretched up to press a lazy opened mouth kiss to Alec’s mouth, it didn’t take long for the kiss to heat up at all. Eventually Alec shifted so he was hovering over Magnus, holding his boyfriends hands above his head and peppering kisses down his jawline, neck, and eventually stopping to suck and bite a mark onto his collarbone. Leaving Magnus a mess of heavy breathing, involuntary shivers, and suppressed moans beneath him.

“Ale-Alec,” Magnus breathed, his words coming out slightly stuttered “do we even have time for this?” Magnus took a shaky breath and berated himself for even saying anything when Alec suddenly moved off of him to sit on the edge of the bed, a smug smirk on his face. 

“You’re right, don’t want to be late.”

Magnus whined at the loss of contact before emitting a low growl in the back of his throat and shoving Alec into a laying position on the bed, he straddled his boyfriend’s hips and was extremely proud of the wanting in Alec’s eyes.

“We can be a little late to work,” without another word Magnus leaned down and captured Alec’s mouth with his in a rough passion filled kiss. 

~~~~

Isabelle wound her arm around Alec’s with a smile bigger than Texas “no can do big brother, I’m not letting you go back on your word.” She tossed her free arm around her girlfriend’s waist and tugged them towards the door. 

Alec threw a look of complete horror at Magnus as Izzy started to rant about the ‘amazing new club’ downtown. 

Magnus chuckled and lifted their intertwined hands to his mouth so he could kiss Alec’s knuckles “Sorry dear, I have no power over the crazy that is Isabelle Lightwood, Plus Clary’s blackmailing me to stay silent and not get us out of this situation.” 

Jace laughed from somewhere behind them “THE BLACKMAILING WAS MY IDEA!”

Clary rolled her eyes “It was Lila’s” the redhead grinned before turning and letting her girlfriend lead her out of the apartment.

~~~~

“They’re good together!” Clary called, hoping that her friends could hear her over the incredibly loud music. Alec and Magnus were on the dance floor, slow dancing despite the loud pop music in the background and the flailing bodies of drunken 21 year olds. Alec’s arms were wound around Magnus’s waist, holding him close. While Magnus had his arms wrapped around Alec’s neck. Both of them wore blinding smiles, their foreheads pressed together so they could whisper back and forth and share short sweet kisses. 

Everyone seemed to agree in some way, Lila smiling and nodding, Ivy grinning ear to ear as she watched them, Jace sporting a small smile and a look of happiness for his big brother, Simon chuckling his agreement, and Izzy throwing her fist in the air and screaming “hell yea they do!” at the top of her lungs.

They looked content, happy.

They always did when they were together.

~~~~

The moment that Alec’s body went completely tense, Magnus and Isabelle noticed and turned to follow his line of sight to a tall blonde with pale skin and blood red lipstick, a face all too familiar and extremely unwelcome.

Camille Fucking Bellecourt.

The woman who stomped on Magnus's heart repeatedly and got away with it without a care in the world. The woman that if Cat had been there, would be lying on the ground with a black eye and bloody nose. 

Isabelle wished that Cat had decided to come out with them tonight, but Ragnor was sick and Cat had wanted to stay in with him. 

Isabelle's dreams of seeing Camille a bleeding mess on the floor was squished. 

For now at least.

Instantly Izzy glanced at Magnus worried about his reaction to Camille being there but he only looked at her and shrugged, squeezing Alec’s hand and giving him a genuine smile so he knew that Camille had no power over him. Not anymore.

Alec smiled back at Magnus but he didn’t stop checking over his shoulder. 

~~~~

Alec really should have expected her to corner him. 

Camille stopped him as he made his way to the bathroom, her grin vicious “Sooo,” She chuckled and Alec swore he heard the gates of hell start to open “you and Magnus finally together?” 

“Okay, one: my life is none of your buisness, two: Magnus’s life stopped being your business when you cheated on his, and three: I try not to talk to whores so get out of my way.” Alec tried to push past her but to no avail. 

“You know he still loves me right?” she cackled mercilessly “with literally one word I can have him in my palm for another two years. Break his heart again. Have my way with him.” 

Alec wanted to smack her smug grin off her face but he opted for shoving her harshly out of his way and going to the bathroom. 

It didn’t matter though and she knew that, she’d successfully planted her seed, she’d seen the fear in his eyes.

~~~~

They all should have known what she was planning but they were all too shocked that she was being kind, not over stepping boundaries. Camille had floated over to Magnus and the rest of the group only moments after Alec had left for the bathroom. She sat in his vacant spot and started up a seemingly normal conversation with Magnus. Who was slightly annoyed that she had sat in Alec’s spot. 

Within the span of a second Camille went from kind to predatory, her hand suddenly setting on Magnus’s leg as she bat her eyelashes and smiled seductively “I’ve missed you Maggie, have you missed me?” 

Magnus stared at her hand like it had grown two heads and started to terrorize the townspeople, clear disgust in his eyes that she either didn’t see or didn’t give a shit about. Isabelle guessed it was the later. 

Magnus opened his mouth to say something and she leaned forwards to press a kiss to his lips, everyone could tell that he wasn’t kissing back, his hands in his lap and his eyes wide in shock and then disgust. He shoved her off and she laughed as the disgust melted off his face, replaced by complete horror as he realized what she’d done. 

Alec was standing a few feet away, his eyes wide and wet. His hands into fists as he no doubt fought the tears that was threatening to get out. 

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed and jumped to his feet but Alec had already turned and started shoving his way from the club, his head down as the tears finally started to flow, his heart shattering in his chest. 

~~~~

When everyone caught up with Alec outside he stopped but didn’t turn to face them, not wanting them to see the tears in his eyes or hear the way his breath hitched. 

“Alexander, she kissed me I swear, I didn’t kiss back. Please turn-” Magnus’s heartbroken words were cut off by Alec’s “I-I think we need a-a break..”

There was an audible gasp from everyone of the friends, Magnus’s heart breaking on account of the words. Isabelle looked at all of their shocked faces before looking at Magnus, his eyes rapidly filling with tears, his face contorting in pain. 

“A-are y-you breaking up with me?” Magnus’s voice was shaking and broken, Isabelle didn’t know who she wanted to comfort in that moment her big brother, who’d already started to walk away or his friend, who looked like he was going to fall apart on the spot. 

~~~~

Isabelle wasn’t surprised when neither of them came home, Alec had went to stay with Jace for the night and she assumed Magnus was with Cat or Ragnor. 

When the apartment door opened and Alec shuffled in, his head down she sprung to her feet “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” She had planned to be loud and angry, cursing at him for being a dumbass. Then he’d looked up with tear filled eyes and dark bags as if he hadn’t slept all night and she realized that he most likely hadn’t. 

“Oh Alec,” she sighed and wrapped her arms around him as he fell apart in her arms. “Why’d you do it?” 

Alec took a few deep breaths in order to form a full sentence “he’s still in love with her Iz, how could I ever think that he’d love me? Not when his past is full of attractive people..” 

“You’re stupid Alec.” Izzy sighed and hugged him tighter “Do you even realize what happened after you left last night?”

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her tighter. 

“Well for one, that chick Ivy,” Izzy found herself chuckling as she remembered watching the tiny red head spew curse words in latin before throwing a punch into Camille’s nose that made a nasty cracking sound. “You choose a good friend in that one, did you know she can call you a cunt in four different languages?” Izzy prided herself on being able to make Alec laugh but he didn’t even smile now. “And two, Magnus broke down on the sidewalk...cried for an hour, wouldn’t let anyone touch him, wouldn’t stop glaring at Camille and then eventually he got up and left. Just walked out.” 

Alec took in a sharp breath “you don’t know where he is? If he’s okay?” 

Isabelle couldn’t help but roll her eyes at him. Even she was shocked with she heard Magnus’s voice behind them.

“I’m fine Alec,” he stated brokenly “but I think it’s best if I move out….I mean since we arent….” he locked his gaze on the ground hoping to hide the coming tears but Izzy noticed them “and I’m not going to demand that I get my old room back..” he forced a chuckle. 

“No! This is ridiculous!” Isabelle threw her hands into the air, “Get your heads out of you asses!” 

They ignored her, completely. 

Magnus was moved out within an hour and once he walked out of the apartment Alec locked himself in his room. 

~~~~

“Alec,” Isabelle rapped her knuckles against the door gently, the worry in her stomach increasing with each passing second as her big brother stayed absolutely silent, not one word telling her that he was still alive. 

Although she knew he was, he’d been crying himself to sleep for the past two weeks and from what Cat had told her, Magnus was worse. 

She said he hadn’t eaten anything besides a few gummy bears, hadn’t left her guest room, cried constantly, had nightmares when he did manage to sleep, and hadn’t said more than a word to her since he had showed up.

Both of them were completely devastated.

Isabelle wanted to fix it. 

She wanted to take the pain away and shield her big brother from it.

But she knew, she couldn’t.

~~~~

“Have you got through to him yet?” Jace asked stepping into the apartment, he’d been sleeping on the couch.

Worried about Alec.

Isabelle sighed sadly and looked at Alec’s bedroom door pleadingly “no, he won’t talk, he won’t open the door, I’m not sure if he’s been eating. I mean it’s been three weeks so, I’m assuming he’s at least nibbled on something but….I don’t know…” 

Jace sat next to her “he’s never been this bad off…” 

Izzy sighed “yes he has, once,” 

“That doesn’t count Izzy” Jace stated harshly “that is not this.” 

She nodded but she knew it was. 

Alec might be locked in his room over losing Magnus this time but in some ways it was the same as when he was locked in his room for 2 months after their father had found out he was gay and beat him senseless.

He felt lonely. 

He felt scared. 

Mostly, he felt unlovable and it killed her that there was nothing she could do to stop those feelings.

~~~~

“Are you sure about this?” Isabelle asked grasping Clary’s arm. 

“Yes babe, you are not his mother. He needs to be alone and having us rapping on the door at all times of the night is not going to help him get out of this funk. We’re going out tonight.” She grasped her girlfriend's hand tightly and kissed her cheek before pulling the worried Lightwood out of the apartment. 

~~~~

He didn’t know how to explain what he felt…..

Dead?

Dying? 

Terrified?

Shattered?

Utterly and completely heartbroken to the point of absolutely no return? 

That last one sounded about right.

He missed Magnus, he wanted to wake up next to him, wanted to hold him, wanted to kiss him, Alec wanted to at least see him again. Although he didn’t know if that would make the pain stop or get worse. Izzy and Clary had finally left the apartment and Alec was kind of relieved. He knew that they just cared about him but he also knew that he just wanted them to shut the hell up and leave him alone. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, he didn’t want to say something that he might regret. 

He didn't want to hurt their feelings.  

Alec sighed deeply and pressed the pillow in his arms against his face tightly as the tears started again. He felt like his heart was being squeezed, the shattered remains of it pulsing with a faint energy that the hand gripping it was slowly but surely sucking away. He hurt. He wanted Magnus. 

~~~~

When the doorbell rung Alec actually wished his sister had still been there to open the door.

Then he berated himself for being so damn selfish. 

With whatever energy he could manage to pull together he pulled himself from bed and stumbled across the room, his hands before him so he didn’t accidently ram into anything in the pitch black room. Who the hell would be coming over? 

Didn’t they all know that he hated everything right now? 

Fucking selfish people. 

He would freak out if it was Mrs. Welby from 23b asking to borrow sugar again, He wasn’t in the mood to deal with her or her fucked sugar shortages.

Alec tossed his bedroom door open and winced when the kitchen light momentarily blinded him. Once he had gotten over the shock that was called Light he shuffled over to the apartment door ready to start yelling but his planes all fell away when he took in who was on his door step.

His hair a wreck, his eyes red rimmed, tears streaking across his face, wearing a pair of ripped sweat pants and a shirt at least a size too big. 

Alec couldn’t stop himself from thinking Magnus had stole his shirt. Why? 

He didn’t know.

So, maybe he did but he didn’t want to get his hopes up for nothing.

“Magnus…” Alec took a sharp breath, his dying heart pulsing with faint energy, the imaginary hand coming back to grip it even harsher than normal. 

“I can’t fucking sleep because of you.” 

Alec was slightly surprised at Magnus’s words, his mind back tracking “huh?” 

Magnus brushed past him, a ball of nervous energy that was running on fumes at this point. His fists clenching and unclenching at his sides as he tried to figure out why he had come here, why he had decided this was a good idea? Had he been drinking? Was he drunk right now? 

He was too coherent for that to be a good excuses. he knew why he’d come here. He was just terrified out of his mind to do what needed to be done.

He couldn’t live without Alec and if this fucked him over and he still lost his soulmate, he didn’t know what was going to happen to him. He didn’t even know if he would care about what happened to him. 

“How did I affect your sleeping?” Alec asked quietly, crossing his arms defensively, as if he was protecting something from getting hurt.

“You dumped me. You dumped me and I can’t fucking sleep without you. I can’t eat. I can’t think. I can’t do anything without you. Ever since kindergarten I’ve had you in my life and I never thought I’d lose you. I thought you were a constant and then Camille fucking kissed me and I wanted to slap her bitch face but couldn’t because I saw you. You with that betrayed look in your eyes that I never thought I’d be the cause of.” 

Tears were rapidly falling down his face now, his words rushed and stuttered as he took sharp panicked breaths, Alec wanted to say something but he couldn’t. He didn’t know what he would say.

“I finally got to have you in every way that I have always wanted too and within the span of a second I managed to somehow fuck up the most important thing in my life. I lost you and it hurts so fucking much. All I can think about is how much I miss you, how much I love you, and how I can’t live without you. Hell I can’t even fall asleep without you being there. How would I manage to survive if I let you go. I don’t want to force you into something that you don’t want but I-” 

“You love me?”

Alec’s eyes were hopeful and filled with tears, his breathing heavy as Magnus’s words filtered through his head. 

Magnus loved him?

He wasn’t still in love with Camille?

Magnus tilted his head to the side in pure confusion, he thought that Alec had known he loved him, sure they hadn’t said it yet but Magnus was waiting for Alec to take that leap. He didn’t want to potentially move to fast and scare Alec away from the relationship, away from him. 

“You’re not still in love with Camille?” Alec asked in a quiet voice, more tears falling from his eyes as the hope in his chest began to pry the hand from his heart. 

“What the fuck Alec? No, why wou-” 

Alec had heard enough his heart was pulsing, the energy getting stronger as he finally came to the conclusion that he was being stupid. They had went through so much pain for no reason. All because Alec let his insecurities get the better of him. He lunged forwards his arms winding around Magnus’s waist and his lips crashing against Magnus’s with a bruising force cutting off Magnus’s words instantly, a small sound of surprise leaving him before he sunk into Alec, his arms snaking around the other's neck. His hands burying in thick black hair that drove him wild. 

Neither of them noticed the tears still falling from their eyes, neither of them had even noticed that they’d moved, Alec managing to get Magnus’s back pressed against the living room wall, Magnus managing to bring his legs up around Alec’s waist. Alec’s hands slipping under Magnus’s shirt and flattening on his abs, Alec’s cold hands making Magnus momentarily. 

All they noticed in that moment was they’d both been stupid. 

Alec for letting his insecurities get the best of him. 

Magnus for not realizing Alec thought he was still in love with Camille.

Both of them for not talking about it. 

~~~~

Magnus was a panting mess with Alec pressed on top of him, soft moans and heavy breathing filling the room as Alec pressed in deeper with every thrust, his mouth latched onto Magnus’s collar bone, no doubt leaving a hickey bigger than Texas. 

Not that Magnus minded. 

“Alec,” Magnus moaned and tightened his grip on Alec’s hair, pulling slightly as Alec’s speed increased. 

He momentarily pulled his mouth off of Magnus’s collarbone in favor of pressing his lips to his boyfriend's ear “say it, please, say it.” 

Magnus felt himself shiver at the sound of Alec’s breathy lust filled voice “I love you Alec, god, I love you.” 

“I love you too Magnus” Alec panted.

“Alec I’m gonna-” 

“I know love, me too.” 

With that final declaration Alec pressed his mouth to the side of Magnus’s neck and pressed into him harder, making his boyfriend whither under him with each perfectly placed thrust bringing both of them over the edge within minutes. 

~~~~

She’ll admit that she had fun but she’ll also admit that she had been worried, extremely so. She knew that Jace had been worried too considering he and Simon had decided to come stay at the apartment for the night. 

They hadn’t expected to step into the apartment to discarded clothing laying everywhere, a black shirt laying across the back of the couch, another black shirt hanging from the ceiling fan. A pair of ripped sweats on the floor next to the living room wall, red gym shorts sitting on the living room lamp, dimming it’s light. Sandals that looked like they’d just randomly been thrown.

Jace had already put two and two together, his eyes wide with worry. 

Alec wouldn’t.

Izzy told herself that he wouldn’t have left the apartment and brought home a one night stand. He wouldn’t do it.

But as she got farther into the apartment and found two sets of boxers, one light blue and the other black, laying across the kitchen counter she couldn’t help but think he had done just that. His bedroom door was cracked open and she usually would have jumped at the opportunity to see if Alec was okay, his door had been locked for far too long but right then, she found herself hesitating. She looked at the three wide eyed people behind her for answers but Clary just shrugged and Simon opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

When her eyes landed on Jace, he had rage seeping from his posture and he didn’t even wait half a second before flinging the door open and storming in to rip Alec’s unwanted visitor out of the bed but he stopped, the anger fading into happiness as his eyes landed on the two men huddled together in the middle of Alec’s bed, the blanket pulled up to their chins. Alec holding Magnus as close as he could, his nose pressed into his hair and Magnus with his cheek pressed against Alec’s chest.

When Isabelle stepped into the room and saw the scene in front of her Jace quickly raised his hand to cover her mouth and stop her squeal of delight. 

Neither of them had slept for weeks, they needed this. 

Jace gently tugged his sister from the room, shooing Simon and Clary away from the doorway as he pulled the door closed behind them.

~~~~

When Alec and Magnus woke up the next morning they finally made up for their lost lazy day. Choosing to stay in bed and cuddle with a laptop between them as they watched various movies, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss and saying I love you back and forth every few minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?  
> Any comments?
> 
> Please hit that kudos button my dears! Or leave a comment! They'd be much appreciated! Much Love! Stay Perfect!


End file.
